In an extension and confirmation of the findings reported in Project No. ZO1 MH 00860-03 LEBEB, units have been identified in parts of the limbic system and corpus stratum that discharge in association with respiration. In addition, similar units have been found in neocortical areas. Of 204 systematically tested units, 12 percent could be characterized as the respiratory type.